


Water

by eerian_sadow



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Fluff, Light Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Rikku was born to desert life. Kimahri Ronso? Not so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosehiptea (TeaRoses)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/gifts).



> i worked on this one exclusively during lunch at my day job. every once in a while it almost felt like i was writing porn.

They had been walking for several hours through the desert when Rikku dropped back in the line to walk next to him. With a concerned look on her face, she held her canteen out to him.

“I know that you haven’t had anything to drink since we came out here.”

“Kimahri is fine.”

The Al-Bhed shook her head emphatically. “No, Kimahri, its not fine! You only think you’re fine. I bet you’re dehydrating faster than me under all that fur.”

“Kimahri is fine,” the Ronso repeated.

Rikku stepped in front of him and stopped. Kimahri had to stop or step around her to continue. He had too much respect for the girl to simply step around her as if she was nothing. He stopped too.

“This is like you making me buy that coat and long pants in Macalania.” She told him sternly. “I know how to survive in the desert better than you. Don’t think I don’t remember how sick you were after the last time we were here.”

Kimahri looked at her for a long moment before finally saying, “Kimahri cannot use Rikku’s canteen.”

The girl looked confused for a moment. Then her widened in understanding. Kimahri’s feline mouth wouldn’t be able to conform to her canteen. She would be surprised if he could do much more than lap up the water the way wild cats did.

“I didn’t think!” She said, looking out over the sand. “Maybe we can find some scrap metal and make a bowl or something…”

Kimahri took Rikku’s chin gently in his hand and turned her back to face him. “Kimahri is fine.”

“But you’ll get sick again!”

Kimahri gave her a searching look. Her face was set in such concerned lines that he decided to set aside his pride and let her care for him.

“Rikku wants to help Kimahri?” The Al-Bhed nodded.

Carefully, the Ronso knelt down in the sand in front of Rikku. It was hot, but not so much that he couldn’t ignore it for a time. He took the canteen from her and set it in the sand at her feet. Then, careful of his claws, he brought her hands together and cupped them into a bowl. He picked the canteen back up and poured some of the water into her cupped hands.

“Rikku will be Kimahri’s bowl then.” Kimahri brought her hands up to his mouth and began to drink.

Rikku blushed as Kimahri lapped at the water in her hands. She may have been young, but she was fully aware of how intimate the act was. With a start, she realized that she had never seen him eat or drink in front of the others and knew what an act of trust this was for him.

She felt warmed by that trust.

When he was finished, Kimahri lowered her hands but did not release them. He watched her for a long moment, as if afraid she would try to run from him.

“Thank you,” Rikku whispered.

“Rikku drink too,” Kimahri replied, picking up her canteen and handing it back. She nodded and took a drink, knowing their moment of trust was almost over.

“Promise that if you start to feel sick, you’ll ask to go back to the ship,” she said gently, knowing how unlikely he was to repeat this act in front of the others.

“Kimahri promises.”

She surprised them both by throwing her arms around his chest in a tight hug. “Thank you,” she said again.

The Ronso returned the Al-Bhed’s embrace. Then he licked her cheek, showing her that he knew exactly why she was thanking him.  



End file.
